I Will
by AtUFrEdDiE
Summary: Alex does Mitchie a favor. Mitchie/Alex This is the one-shot i promised. : Read and Review.


**A new one-shot. A/N at the bottom.**

"So you want me to…do what exactly?" I question my best friend of almost 4 years. We're sophomores in high school, both 16.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend so I don't fell like a loser while everyone is with there dates." She states quickly then flashes a toothy grin my way.

"You don't see the problem in that?" I question in a sarcastic tone, gesturing to my very _girl_ body.

"No."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing we couldn't fix."

"How in the world are we gonna do that?!"

"Hey, it was your idea!"

~_flashback to earlier that week~_

"Everyone's gonna be there, Alex! And I'm gonna be the only one without a date! Do

You know how lame that is!?"

"Mitch, you don't _need_ a boyfriend, much less a date, to go to the game."

"YES I DO!!!" she raises her voice and I back away from her, childishly.

"Calm down. I'm just saying, you're an amazing person. You don't _have _to go with someone. What is it a rule?" I chuckle.

"YES! Look!" she grabs a stack of papers and flip through them. _damn, color guard has a lot of rules!" _

"Ok! You don't have to show me. I believe you." I roll my eyes at the frantic girl.

She doesn't say anything for the next few minutes and I begin to think she's dropped it. That's until I hear a loud sigh, followed by her coming to sit in my lap.

I rest my chin on her shoulder and whisper in her ear, "if only we could create a date for you."

~_end of flashback_~

"That's not what I meant! I meant like, u know, get one of your _dude!_ Friends. Not your only sane girl friend!"

"Alex."

"Mitchie."

"Alex, _please." _

"Fine."

* * *

So that explains why I'm currently dressed in jeans and a button down shirt standing

out side her door. I mean its not like I wouldn't wear that normally but, now, my

chest is flatted. How she did it you ask? One word…ouch. Yeah. We decided that I

could keep my hair at it's short length but I would have to style it like a guys. I must

say, I am very pleased with my appearance. I could get used to this…

The things I do for this girl.

"So, Mitchie? What do you think?"

She sqee's and I chuckle. "You're perfect! I love you so much! Thank you a million and 12 times!"

"Are you ready to go, my dear?" I smirk at her and she blushes. _Why is she blushing?_

"Yes, oh manly one." I laugh at her and hold my arm out for her to loop her's through. The school is only a few blocks away and it was a beautiful night out. So I decided to walk.

"What? Forgot to buy gas….again?" Mitchie teases me.

"No. I just think it's a beautiful night out. Is that okay with you?" I tease back.

"Yeah that's fine. It really is beautiful out."

"Not as beautiful as you." I mumble.

Apparently, she heard me and so she reaches across and kisses my cheek. My cheeks go red.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Alex."

"No problem. You know I'd do anything for you." My words come out slowly and a but nervously. She slips her hand down and laces her fingers through mine. A shot of electricity shoots up and back down my spine. I shiver.

"I know. Thanks for being so amazing."

"Only for you."

* * *

At the game, I watch as Mitchie twirls her fake guns and flags and performs perfectly her routine. It takes a lot to do what she does, and not many people appreciate it. I do. She is so determined that she does all she can to get it right. On of the many reasons I love her.

After finishing there routine and the game begins again, she goings me on the bleachers. All the other girls join their boyfriends she walks up and sits next to me. I put my arm around her and she turns to look at me confused. Then, I guess, she noticed my flat chest and she gets an :O, oh, look on her face. I kiss her nose. She leans into my side.

This is all so different. Mitchie and I would only do this type of thing when we were alone, and even then it was only on desperate measures. I glance down at her and find her looking up at me. I silently ask her if she's okay with the way my arm is. She silently replies by scooting her body even closer to mine. Guess she's cold. I shrug out of my jacket and put it around her. She smiles and leans up to whisper in my ear, "You're really good at this."

"Yeah?" I whisper back into her other ear. She pulls away and continues watching the game. On her way back down, she kisses my cheek again.

_What's going on?_

* * *

I've decided that I really like Mitchie in shorts. She gets cold easily after performing(flawlessly might I add) for a second time and goes to get changed.

But that's not why I love the shorts.

Before she changed she's sat on my lap, and I being the _hormone raging boy _started running my hands up and down her calves. She shivers at the touch and suddenly relaxes. My hands have a mind of her own as we watch the game intently. Its only when I feel the edge of her shorts do I pull away and blush.

"Sorry." She see's my blush and snorts.

"I think I'm going to go change into some longer pants. I'm cold."

"I can warm you up, baby." I say in the most arrogant jerk like voice I can muster.

"Oh you already have, _baby_." She fires back. I show her my teeth and she rolls her eyes while walking away.

Our school team scores a touchdown while she's gone. It feels like I might have scored too.

* * *

When Mitchie returns, she's not alone, like I expected. Instead 3 other girls in color guard are following closely behind. She timidly looks at me and I wink back, waving at me.

"Hey Mitchie." I say as she approaches. My voice, is kinda deep already, so I don't have to change it much.

"Hey. Um…."

"What, _hun_, nervous about me meeting your friends?" I joke.

"No, _babe. _Just um…"

Oh shit. We forgot to come up with my name. I mean, Alex could work right? It's a guys name.

"Hey. I'm _Alex._ You gals did great out there. Rock those flags." I make a funny gesture with my hands and all the girls laugh.

"Hi, I'm Tess. This is Caitlin, and this is Lola." The blonde one states as she reaches in for a hug, to which Caitlin pulls her out of, lightly slapping her arm.

"Nice to meet you." I tell Caitlin sending a wink her way. She smiles and turns and walks away with Lola. Tess on the other hand….

"So, Alex, I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

"No. I've been going to this school for a while now. I've never seen you 'round either."

"Weird isn't it. How two completely different people can become great friends."

_Great friends? What? Is she flirting with me?. _

I resist the urge to gag and glance at Mitchie, who's sitting in the corner silently laughing.

"So, uh, Mitch? How long have you known Tess?" I decide to put her on the spot, since she started this whole thing anyway.

"'Bout a year. Give or take." She sits next to me and I take her hand, raising it up to lightly kiss the back, hoping Tess will get the message and leave us alone.

She doesn't. Instead she calls over Shane, her brother.

"Shane, you know Alex?"

"Yeah! He's totally in my bio class! Dude, did you do the homework?"

_Moron._

"No man! It was sooooo long. Like 5o pages. Did you?"

"No! But my mom's gonna kill me if I don't! I gotto go."

_He is so stupid. I don't see what Mitchie ever saw in him. _

I finally got Tess out of the picture when Mitchie asked where her boyfriend was. She said he was in the bleachers waiting for her, so Mitchie said she'd better go, before he dumps her. That was all it took.

"Finally!" I say as I place my arm securely around Mitchie. "I thought she was never gonna leave."

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" I glance up at the sky, looking at the stars.

"Are you really watching the game?"

"Are you on the field?"

"No."

"Then no."

She grins and kisses my cheek. What's with her an my cheek? I mean, my lips 'aint that far away.

_Damn! Why did I just think that!?_

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She follows my line of sight to the stars and I nod my head. She grabs her duffle bag and I take it from her.

"No, no. I got it babe." _Babe. It sounds so natural now. Like I'm not even doing it for fun. I'm just…doing it. _

"Such a gentleman." She jokes.

Í take her hand and lead her out of the bleachers. Thankfully we made it past Tess without her noticing. Mitchie wears my hoodie over her jeans and she looks amazing.

"You look really pretty."

"Alex, I'm wearing your hoodie and jeans. How can I possibly look pretty?"

"You just do."

* * *

"Alex? Where are you taking me?"

Mitchie and I had now dropped our 'status' and were just best friends, since we're alone. But I'm still in costume.

"Oh…nowhere." I say with a smile and a sigh.

"Alexxxx" She wines.

"Alright! If you insist on me telling you everything…"sigh…"I'm taking you up to the roof garden."

"What?!"

"I'm…taking…you…up to….the ….. roof-" I'm interrupted by Mitchie smacking my arm.

"What? You asked?"

"Why?"

"Cuz. It's a nice night. And…I don't really want go home yet…" I let my sentence trail off- knowing perfectly well how Mitchie would take it.

"Alex…"

I take a deep breath and take hold of her hand, tracing circles along her the back of her hand.

"It's ok, let's not ruin our _date_."

"You dork." She slaps my arm and I smile at her.

* * *

Somewhere along the course of me pretending to be her boyfriend, I actually began developing feelings for my best friend. How long were these feelings there? I don't know and quite honestly, right now, I don't care.

* * *

After spending about an hour up on the roof garden, listening to Mitchie's ipod, occasionally bursting into dance and or song, we finally had to leave, when the school turned on the sprinklers.

I would have rather stayed there all night. The roof garden has a very homely feel to it. The stars are the brightest I've seen up there, and the flowers are beautiful.

I know the way I'm feeling is definitely different from earlier. But, I'm not really going to look into those feelings. I'm just going to flat out say it, I'm in love with Mitchie Torres.

I don't think my smile could be any bigger than it is at this moment. Memories of our childhood (and notsochildhood) replay in my head.

We get to Mitchie's house alittle after midnight. And, like the perfect first date, I sneak into her bedroom window so we can hang out for a longer time.

It's not like we haven't done it before.

I run down the stairs and grab cookies and milk and a movie, run back up the stairs to find Mitchie sitting on her bed, looking…strangely content.

"What's up?"

"Hey Alex."

"um….okay? You feeling alright Mitch?"

"Yeah." She sighs. I sit in bed next to her and glance at the yellow rose placed beautifully in her hair.

"You look beautiful."

She looks up at me and smiles, then as if she see's me looking at the flower I picked her, takes it out.

"Thanks. For tonight. It was amazing." I smile at her. She hands me the flower.

"I like it better in your hair." I whisper before putting it back, lingering my hand on her cheek for a few extra seconds. I swear I can feel her blush.

* * *

After changing out of my 'guy suit', which required Mitchie's help, I called my parents and told them I'd be staying at Mitchie's. I put up quite a fight with my dad but I hung up before he could get any louder.

Lets just say, things at home are…difficult for me right now. I try not to think about it that much as I wait for Mitchie to finish in the shower.

I flip through her ipod and find the Beatles' song, "I Will"

I decide that I'm going to make her dance with me.

* * *

"Dance with me?"

She laughs all cute and confused. I look into her eyes and see pure love.

"Now? There's no music" she laughs.

"Say's you." I put the ipod on the ihome and press play.

"Ready?"

"Ok."

Mitchie puts her hand in mine and smiles as I pull her close. I brush my nose against hers and start to sing the words.

_Who knows how long I've loved you?_

_You know I love you still._

_Will I wait a lonely lifetime_

_If you want me to I will. _

I smile at the words. Noting how perfect this feels.

_if I ever saw you_

_I didn't catch your name_

_But it never mattered_

_I will always feel the same._

She sings the chorus with me. I'm smiling like a fool through the whole thing, and we're just kind of swaying to the song.

_Love you forever and forever_

_Love with all my heart_

_Love you whenever, we're together_

_Love you when we're apart_

No more dancing. Just me singing to Mitchie. She's gotten closer to me, and now she's smiling. I'm just trying to not screw this up, because this is how I'm telling her. The moment is way to perfect not to.

_And when at last I find you_

_Your song will fill the air_

_Sing it loud so I can hear you_

_Make it easy to be near you_

_For the things you do endear you to me_

The song ends and I look at Mitchie.

"I love you" she states. And then I kiss her. Lightly, shaky, and perfectly. She smiles into the kiss and I pull away.

"Oh, you know, I will."

**Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**

**This was a quick idea i had and just decided to write it. Hope you liked it!**

**You guys voted and would like me to write..... Story B first! Which is awesome. The first chapter is almost finished and should up be up soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories and make sure to check out "That Night At Our Beach House" which is the ending to "I'll Be There For You"**

**Thanks again! **


End file.
